vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Crusade
For detailed information about this series, visit the Valkyrie Crusade Wiki. Summary Valkyrie Crusade is a Japanese fantasy RPG card game, in which the story generally is centered around the player, who is the king of a new kingdom on the World of the Gods, the realm in which the gods reside, with the objective to claim the title of "King of Heaven" by reaching the end of the World of the Gods, only to discover that said world is actually infinite and goes on forever, meaning that the player's path is actually to continue on without end. The game has several characters in form of cards, each having their own powers and abilities, which the player uses in combat, in a similar manner to Yu-Gi-Oh!. The game also consists of several side events and stories, each telling a different story and revelling detalis about certain characters which are not specified on their card profiles. Powers of the Verse Overall, Valkyrie Crusade is actually a rather powerful verse despite being a card game, with quite a few characters having hax abilities, such as Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality, etc. The verse has a lot of characters with varying Tiers, ranging from Human level to Large Planet level, Multi-Solar System level to even Universe level and Low Multiverse level. The Celestial Realm is the main place and the universe where most stories take place in, aside having the World of the Gods, an endless realm of infinite size, as part of it. Speed-wise, the verse is also quite impressive, with MFTL+ beings that can travel across interstellar and universal distances, such as Stardust, who casually travels across the universe creating stars, and objects such as the Celestial Railway, which is MFTL+ due to traveling through space and time and across several places in the universe in short periods of time, as well as normal characters that have Subsonic and Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions, as well as characters with Immeasurable speeds due to transcending space and time. The verse also contains several alternate universes, dimensions and universe-sized planes/realms, such as Heaven and Hell, and also being implied and said to have higher planes and levels of existence. Explanations In a similar way to the Pokemon Verse, the word "world" is ambiguously used to refer to both an planet, an universe, and possibly the verse as a whole, in some cases being obviously about planets, while other being likely about universes, an example being Collapse, who is stated to have destroyed several worlds, the Celestial Realm, which is an universe, being next, as well as Soul Eater, a space-time transcending being, claming it was going to change the world, being ambiguos regarding if it was talking about the universe she's currently in or the verse as a whole. Due to that the context of the statements must be taken in account. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * SaiyanSage Opponents * Mariogoods Neutral Characters * Verthandi * Black Hole * Collapse * Eden Maker * Ouroboros * Lunar Master * Harihara * Sagittarius * Hijiri-No-Kami * Angra Mainyu * Soul Eater * Death * Belphegor * The Fates * Mirror Maiden * Neos * Chaos * Magatsuhi * Chronos Objects * Book of All Knowledge Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Verses Category:Games